1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double glazing arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sash windows incorporating counterbalance systems are well known.
It is also known to provide a double glazing arrangement without a counterbalance system in which two panes are mounted between two opposed, vertical double channels for sliding movement therein, and having releasable catches for holding the respective pane in a plurality of raised positions. However, before each pane can be removed, it is necessary to partially dismantle the arrangement.